TAWoG Creepypasta: The Color White
by Danny-of-TAWOG
Summary: A new student named White comes to Elmore Junior High, but this student is different from all the rest. What happens if White's secret gets discovered?


It was just another day at Elmore Junior High, when Ms. Simian announced a new student coming by,

"Alright class, we're having a new runt in class. So I'd expect your bests behavior" Said Ms. Simian,

"Yes, Ma'am!" Everyone saluted.

After a few minutes, the new student walked in,

"Class, I'd like you to meet, White" Ms. Simian introduced, White.

White was just another ghost, like Carrie.

Class started, and White was already failing miserably at the rest of class time.

After class, rumors about White began spreading around.

White overheard Tobias and Banana Joe,

"That White guy is such a total screw-up. Don't ya think?" Joe asked,

"Mhm, I wonder how he got this far in school, he's nothing but an idiot" said Tobias,

the two began to break in a loud laughter, as all of a sudden, the light began to shut down one by one,

the laughter of the two broke, and began to shiver in fear. They heard laughter, by a corner,

the light was sparking a little, and shining on a white figure, as they began to hear cries,

Tobias and Joe, walked up to it, slowly.

As they continue to walk towards it, they saw tears dripping down to the floor,

these weren't ordindary tears; They were ruby-red. It looks as if he cried blood,

Tobias and Joe's spine shivered in fear,

"H-hey...A-are you alright...?" Tobias asked, in a fearful tone,

an insane laughter broke out, and White showed his face, with a crazed smile, that was a sharp as a shark's. And ahe had pitch-black eyes, dripping with blood

"Is this a joke?! You called me an idiot, and now you're asking if I'm alright?!" White shouted,

Tobias and Joe began to back away,

"What's wrong...? Afraid of an idiot...?" said White,

"W-we're sorry...!" Tobias and Joe apologized, yet they began to freeze in fear,

White came close to Tobias' ear, and formed a machete out of his ghost particles,

"Sorry...Is not enough..." White said as he thrusted his machete into Tobias, and Joe after.

(The next day)

Students searched all over for Tobias and Joe, after Ms. Simian announced their mysterious disappearance,

Penny found blood dripping her locker, her spine shivered, as she opened her locker, and found Tobias and Joe,

shredded in pieces. Penny screamed, the whole class gathered and gasped in fear,

"What caused this...?" Penny asked,

"I dunno... But this is down-right scary..." said Gumball, as he saw White, looking calm by his locker,

"Hey Darwin, don't you think that the new kid, White isn't worried about any of the commotion?" asked Gumball,

"Maybe he's just scared. We might as well leave him be" said Darwin,

"I guess you're right" said Gumball

(At the Watterson's house)  
The Watterson's were all asleep. Gumball all of a sudden, screamed in fear, waking up Darwin,

"Dude, what's wrong?" a worried Darwin asked,

"I-I had a bad dream..." Gumball replied,

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Darwin,

"N-no...It's fine" replied Gumball,

Darwin just went back to sleep, and Gumball tried to forget is horrible nightmare by sleeping it off.

(Gumball's dream)  
Gumball was walking by the school hall, seeing Tobias and Joe, laughing by the lockers,

Gumball seemed happy and calm. But all of a sudden, the light was shut off, Gumball seemed a bit creeped out,

but as the light flashed back on, Gumball saw Tobias and Joe shredded, like earlier in school.

He became scared, and felt as if someone was watching him,

Gumball turned around and saw White, laughing insanely.

"W-White...?" Gumball thought,

Gumball took a step forward, until White rushed over to Gumball, pointing the machete onto him, as if he was to be stabbed.

Gumball woke up again, after a terrible nightmare, but he didn't woke up Darwin this time.

"W-what's the matter with me...?" Gumball asked himself,

Gumball then went to his computer and read some newspaper article about the earlier, event.

Gumball cried a little over what happened to Tobias and Joe,

as he scrolled around the page, he saw another article tagged to it.

Gumball opened the page, and saw a blurred photo of White holding a machete, he began to hyperventilate,

he quickly turned off the computer, and held his head.

He began to hear that insane laugh, as he turned to the window and saw White holding a machete.

"W-White...?!" Gumball said surprisingly,

"You shouldn't have seen that page..." said White, as he pinned Gumball by the floor

"I-I'm sorry...I won't tell anyone...I swear...!" said Gumball,

"I know you won't...Because this is where you end..." said White


End file.
